


Nervous?

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: A lot of other people mentioned but not worth tagging, Cute, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Bases on a prompt from Tumblr. Basically Lil Ross has a crush on Smith and is forced to play nervous with him at a party but Smith just won't back down.





	

The infamous party master of senior year, Tom Clark, was hosting a surprisingly small party for what must of been the first time ever. There was no special reason, it wasn’t anyone’s birthday or an anniversary of some kind, no one new had arrived and no one was leaving town anytime soon. But instead of the house being filled with nearly everyone in senior year, plus half of the year below, there was only sixteen teenagers sitting in Tom’s living room drinking. Most of the group were sitting on the floor in a circle around a huge glass in the middle surrounded by cards. Zoey and Fiona were out of the drinking game, choosing to watch the chaos of the drinking gaming unfold while snuggling on the couch. Rythian was also not playing, sitting on a chair behind his boyfriend Zylus who was unconsciously leaning back on Rythian’s legs.

That left thirteen people playing the drinking game. Sjin and Sips who were sitting beside each other, nudging the other’s shoulder before laughing at something. Beside Sjin sat Duncan, Kim, then Hannah, all three talking as they waited for the game to begin. Next to Hannah was Simon, Lewis and the host himself Tom. The three were talking with Ben, who was writing the rules for the game down on a piece of paper. Zylus was next to Ben, happily waiting as he leaned on his boyfriends legs. Lastly came Trott, Ross and Smith. The well known trio completing the circle and giggling at some stupid inside joke.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone’s conversations are cut off by Tom as he raises a hand holding a piece of paper and yelling.

“THE RULES ARE DONE. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”  
A few cheers came from around the circle and Tom pulled the first card from the pile.

Twenty minutes later and the group was obviously slightly drunk. More than half the cards had been removed from the circle and the glass in the middle now had a strange murky coloured liquid in it. People around the circle looked different too. Simon had a box on his head with eye holes cut out so he could see, Trott was happily sitting in Sip’s lap and Sjin was now missing his shirt. Duncan was lying on his stomach, hands by his side as he only made seal sounds and Ben had two bottles duct taped to his hands. 

“Right Ross it is your turn.”  
Tom announced and the man in question reached forward and pulled out a card.  
  
“7”  
Tom looked at the paper in front of him.

“7 dare. Okay I totally have this. I dare you to play nervous, with Smith.”  
A bunch of people in the room went ‘ooooooo’ and Smith winked at Ross.

“Uh, what’s nervous?”

“Basically you just touch Smith and ask him if he’s nervous, if he says no you move to a more awkward place so like up his leg closer to his dick. You keep doing this until Smith says he is nervous. If you back out you have to skull you nice and freshly opened vessel.”

Tom smirked at Ross and the man knew he was doomed. He regretted letting Tom know about his crush on his best friend Smith, he should of know he would do something about it. Actually Tom probably made this a small party so they could actually play drinking games and make this happen. He honestly wouldn’t put it past him, Tom was known for doing crazy over the top things and getting into trouble, usually with Sjin by his side.  
Ross took a deep breath in and used all the courage he had gained from the alcohol and moved closer to Smith and place a hand on his thigh.

“Nervous?”  
Ross’ voice came out way more confident than he really was and Smith looked at him shocked for a second before he grinned.

“Nope.”  
Ross moved his hand up so it was closer to Smith’s hip.

“Nervous?”  
Smith continued to grin.

“Not at all.”  
Ross moved his hand more slowly this time, bushing over Smith crotch, earning a ‘shit’ from Tom and resting the hand on Smith’s lower stomach.

“Nervous?”  
Smith’s grin didn’t falter for a second.

“Nope.”  
Not wanting to straight out touch Smith’s dick, Ross decided on another plan and shuffled forward and sat in Smith’s lap. Hand’s touch either side of Smith’s face.

“Nervous now?”  
Yet again Smith simply grinned at Ross.

“Nope.”  
A gasp was heard by someone, Ross wasn’t really paying attention to who. His full attention on the man whose lap he was in. Slowly he moved his face so his mouth was only an inch from Smith’s. Quietly he whispered.

“Nervous.”  
Smith’s grin turned into more of a soft smile as he whispered back.

“Nope.”  
Ross gave into his urges and connected their lips.  
He felt Smith’s arms run up and down his back, at one point somehow making their way under his shirt. The kiss kept growing deeper and deeper until Ross felt Smith’s tongue enter the equation. His tongue soon followed and they continued this way until they pulled apart for air. They sat their for a moment, Ross in Smith’s lap, just staring at each other’s swollen lips, want for more clearly on their faces until they were both pulled back to the present by Trott.

“Holy shit guys. That is the most intense nervous I have ever seen.”  
Ross quickly jumped off of Smith’s lap, his face burning red with embarrassment. Smith tried to grab his arm, but Ross shrugged him off. He wasn’t technically out to anyone, apart from Tom when he drunkenly confessed to him one night and he was worried what everyone would think. Sensing his panic, his own undoing came to his rescue.

“Holy shit Ross that looks like a fun way to kiss someone.”  
Everyone’s attention was drawn from Ross to Tom who upon knowing everyone was watching him, jumped over into Lewis’ lap and started kissing him much in the same way Ross and Smith kissed.  
Lewis, surprisingly to everyone, returned Tom’s kiss and the pair made out for even longer than Smith and Ross did. When Lewis and Tom pulled apart, Tom rested his forehead on Lewis’ and pecked him on the lips before moving back and turning to face the majority of the people in the room.

“I know you have all been curious as to why for the first time ever I have thrown a small party and only invited you lot. Well Lewis and I consider you all our closest friends and we wanted to let you all know that we are together. Well we have had a bit of a thing for a few months now, but we made the step to serious boyfriends about a month ago. And before you ask yes I am gay, but Lewis here is bi because apparently girls are nice or something, no offence ladies.”  
The women in the room simply rolled their eyes, but smiled none the less. Knowing full well Tom actually meant no offence.

Soon the circled crumbled as people moved closer to Tom and Lewis to ask them questions. Smith and Ross being the only two to not move a mussel.

“Hey, uh Ross?”  
Ross kept his head down as he replied to Smith.

“Yeah Smith?”  
Smith started fiddling with his fingers, a nervous sign Ross was not use to seeing the usually confident man do. He raised his head and met Smith’s eyes.

“Can we kiss again? But this time because we want to and not because of a game?”

Ross couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was like all of his dreams were coming true. He grinned at Smith.

“Whose saying that I kissed you before because of the game and not because I wanted to?”  
Smith returned his grin.

“Well then, let’s kiss again anyway just to make sure.”  
Ross took back his stop on Smith’s lap and the two began kissing, only being noticed by Tom who leaned down to his own boyfriend and whispered  
.  
“Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> This too so long to write so sorry to the anon that requested this! Anyway I am sticking to what I said months and months ago about having Xephgor in all of my fics. One day the tag will be popular enough that I can just click it and not write it all out. That be the goals. Anyway hope you guys enjoy xoxo


End file.
